Good Surprises
by Ultimagu
Summary: Paul finds himself thinking one night in bed; the consequences of his actions always change the ever changing.
1. A Night to Tell a Story

**AN: I do not own any part of the Dune universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**(Story)  
**

Paul Muad'dib found himself sandwiched between royal concubine and royal wife. His mother, the Lady Jessica, had taken to the turn with an odd smile; a situation that she herself might not have minded if her Duke had married. Though that possibility was long since gone from the realm of that which is.

But it was Paul in his, to be for sure, tender place: not the dead Duke Leto. Shortly after the royal wedding, which had guaranteed an Atreides sitting upon the imperial throne, it was his _Sihaya_ who, out of her own feminine touches, had pointed out to Paul the loss in Irulan, who now had no real companionship.

It's funny, is it not, how companionship had found all three in the same bed night after night. The knowledge that Paul had found about human beings; that one organism, sweeping into a frenzied heat bound by no barriers, had done the unthinkable: surprised him.

One could say, certainly, that not all surprises were bad when your arms were snaked around firm tan hips, pressed into a warm body, his own strong support, even if he was _Usul_. While creamy hands snaked around him from behind from where the Duchess Irulan held onto him as support her own support.

He could remember the days as a child on Caladan, under his father the Duke Leto. His training with his closest companion Gurney. Or Mentat Thurfir Hawatt. His days on the Atreides fief of Arrakis, with his mother and father, and the threat of Harkonnen around the corner; the hunter-seeker that had nearly taken his life or that of the poor Fremen girl who had flirted with him before the incident.

He could remember his days in the desert as Fremen; fighting a vendetta against Rabban of the Harkonnen; and he could remember the fight against the other Harkonnen in order to subdue the Emperor: Feyd.

He could remember all he liked, but it changed nothing. His gift, what some would call a curse, his very sight of what was to come only told him the future if it remained unchanged. Yet here he lay with two loves who had spoken hardly a word to one another before their chanced possibility. Was it possible? Was it even possible the two had accepted each other to share him at night when they still appeared to not accept one another during the day? If he were still a boy he might have blushed at the thought of just how the two shared him.

You could ask 'how the hell he had gotten into this position'. But I would find it just better to explain; After all the worm comes soon and we will need to ride then. No chance to talk then, all of the moment lies in the now. The now decides the future after all. So let me reiterate the whole point of this story.

Paul Muad'dib found himself sandwiched between royal concubine, and royal wife. Remembering the past that had narrowed to this point. And yet, he could not find anything to distress over with the warm and tender envelopment he found himself in: every night and morning.

Let us take just a small look see at how this ever developed. Shall we?

**(Story)**

**AN: May 1st, 2011: Take note that for the very first time ever (drum roll please)... I am officially revamping most of my stories! Good Surprises is only first on the list. There will be chapter edits, chapters lumped together, and all previous AN's and my wide-scale AA will be blocked into a chapter so you don't have to worry every time you hit the next button. Enjoy!**


	2. A Peculiar Meeting

**AN: I do not own any part of the Dune universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**Review Commentaries:**

**Jo Mama: **Seek the definition of Alternate Universe (AU). Besides, Alia is screwed up from the beginning.

**O.O: **I get the strange feeling you're the same person as Jo Mama considering the anonymity, the similar review, and the similar time of posting. But since I have no proof just read the commentary for Jo Mama.

**Morwen Tindomerel:** I do enjoy a bit of indecency in my work. :)

**Mercury Gray:** See the edits now? Also I refer you as well to the definition of AU. We write fanfiction, none of it is really ever serious. Even the best of written fanfictions, which may exceed the Canon by depth, popularity, and skill will always be a copied form of the Canon. Everything we digest from the original media must be processed, first and foremost, through our own minds. Nevertheless, I am pleased you enjoy the idea of it.

**and then john was a zombie:** Thank you for your inclination to speak on my writing.

**(Story)**

It was a fateful morning when the entire house, meaning the important royal part, was slumbering. The great duke and emperor that he was, Paul, was asleep beside his concubine, Chani. The royal consort was asleep dreaming of bearing the heir to the greatest empire the universe had ever seen, though no one would really understand such a dream until they had lived through the Tyrant. The lady Jessica was dreaming of her late husband, getting very funky dreams about him which can be viewed at another hologram station. And the little sister of Muad'dib, Alia, was dreaming of the future as well, and wondering if one day she'll get to join his harem. It was an issue in the family that few really wanted to address or think about.

It may surprise you to find that the little sister of Muad'dib loved her older brother in an intimate way you would never think possible, though the oral histories do tell of an ancient kingdom of Kentucky which practiced it religiously. Yet, there was just something about having memories of being his mother, his tutor, and tormentor in addition to the other female minds who appreciated Paul's physique. Not to mention the NATURAL sisterly love she held for him. It was enough to make anyone crazy; read Heretics of Dune.

But that is not an important part of this story of love. What is more important was the fact that Irulan seemed to becoming more and more, shall we say, 'distressed' over her lack of solid marriage, love, or even a good roll in the sheets with her husband-to-be. She had won her position through politics, but what she had failed to foresee was Paul Muad'dib when all she had been wrestling with was Paul.

Now let's be honest; there were other men in the universe, but where were you going to find another guy like Paul? At first when she had met him for the very first time, she was thrilled that someone did not treat her like a precious doll, and yet he did not treat her crudely either as Feyd had shown himself to truly be concerned with. It was his 'indifference' to who she was that made her so attached in the beginning. Funny thing about your attachments when you think the person dies, she grew up and found only one guy suitable for her love. The same damned dead boy Paul Atriedes, who was really no longer just Paul Atriedes.

When she found him, both alive and a radical leader taking back his family's fief, she was overwhelmed. She had even weaseled her way into marrying him, to 'keep Paul from hurting her father'. In politics this translated as salvaging House Corrino, or, 'I'm picking the winning side'. It did not hurt that Paul was covered in the blood of a man who she held little love for.

Chani on the other hand, seemed to be going crazy on the inside. She was the royal concubine, everyone knew. Everyone also knew that seemed absolutely intent on bearing Paul's next child, because it had been broadcast across the entire range of frequencies. What in particular was broadcast? Just the two of them rutting like rabbits. Not a thing in the empire had been done for hours as the people, the subjects, listened in with such intense attention to their leader and the woman he loved screwing around with.

Now, some political leaders might find this behavior too erratic to handle in the Public Relations. But you have to remember, the Fremen were well known for their sexuality. If you woke early enough you could find them still in the streets from time to time, still rutting from the night before. So listening to your leader having sex with his concubine had been more stimulation, shall we say, for the Fremen to screw around themselves.

Paul was probably the only normal person. '_I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate my life...'_ Wow! That was not entirely unexpected, but really? He seemed just a little obsessed didn't he? Anyway, let's come back later and see if things have changed. (And I had such respect for him too)

Chani was the first to awaken from her slumber, and she proceeded to do the things required of her. She gave her lover, also her emperor, master, and duke, a good morning suck off. All I can say is, she had been too drunk to remember never to make a bet with someone who can see into the future. When that was done, and her lover was on his way to waking as well, she slipped out of the bed, out of the room, down the hall, and into the private kitchens.

There she was surprised, however, to find Irulan. Number one she didn't know the bit..._lady _could cook. For that matter, she didn't know Irulan even came down to the kitchen to make her own meals. She was going to make herself known when Irulan did the unpleasant business for her.

"Good morning...Chani," came the sweet voice of Irulan: the one who seemed to be the bane of existence for her Paul. And yet, Chani seemed touched for a moment. Something unpleasant wriggled within her, and gods how it hurt! Thinking about it rationally she knew nothing was wrong with her physically, and mentally she was performing normally; perhaps it was something to do with her emotions?

Chani walked up beside Irulan, probably the only time she had ever been so close to the woman, only to found her crying of all things. Thinking rationally again, though some have argued that we Fremen have mastered and royally botched this all at once, she knew it had to be about Paul. Perhaps he had rejected her pleas for an heir once again.

Chani idly wondered to herself what she would've done with her lover beside her every morning she woke up. Almost in humor she rubbed her sore mouth, not having to awake him in such a manner perhaps? However, the actual thought itself seemed to scare her. If she didn't have her Usul, the pillar of her strength, what would she have done?

Irulan found herself looking at a rather disturbing picture. Chani looked guilty. Chani never looked guilty. Irulan, being a little more in touch with her feminine side, found it far easier to give up her charade, come forth and grip the other woman in a tight hug. Never has there been such an image of blasphemy to the Fremen way before, but never have we tolerated it so openly either.

To say they were both a little surprised when they, both still in their nightly wear, hugged each other very tight. Almost like you might expect a few normal people to when they were sad. You know, grab a good friend, hug them, cry a little; not these damned royals, if you ask me! They were complete nut jobs. Barons going after teenage boys. Monuments and places of worship over a skull. Shaping your only mode of long distance travel like a giant peni...? Oh sorry, where was I?

They found a private room and began to talk. Honestly just express themselves. How they found themselves talking about sharing Paul, none shall ever know. The poor man, I mean, really great for him: but two? He'd have be crazy to accept. Yes I'm well aware I've already told you just how crazy! Insolent child, pay attention!

It just wouldn't work out if they didn't share him at all times. To be wherever he was. Besides, it made for the absolute best pillow talk in politics.

That night Paul didn't know what hit him. He saw Irulan in his bed, and he was ready to lose his temper and yell at her. But being the wonderful guy that he is, being able to foresee that her death would be a tragedy to his machinations, he knelt beside her and asked tentatively what the matter was.

He was ready to lose his cool when she opened the sheets and she lay before him: a splendid work of ivory skin and beauty. He was restrained however when he felt his Sihaya's hands wrap around his middle, and her own nakedness press against him from behind. "We talked it over my Usul; she is to stay with us from now on." That voice brooked no argument. Amazing such a woman had control over him. He found himself agreeing very enthusiastically with the idea after five minutes or so.

And that, is the story of how the three of them joined together, under one sheet, to rut like wild animals.

You may ask yourself a question. What about the little sister? Didn't she ever join that little threesome? My answer to you is, why are you asking about the incestuous part now in addition to all I have said? Shai-Hulud comes and we have no more time to banter about silly things of the past.

**(Story)**

**AN: May 1st, 2011: And here is the second edit to Good Surprises. This means that below you can now view the Author's Announcement I posted, if you should so desire, and you will have noticed that I included review commentaries at the beginning. Good Surprises is officially edited, and any new additions will take slightly longer to post. As always my friends, bear with me as I whittle through my collection of work.**

**Author's Announcements:**

I know hardly anyone reads my profile (which wouldn't matter since it's out of date anyway), so I have posted these following announcements in all of my stories to let you formally know that I will be attempting to write chapters for most of my stories once again. I cannot guarantee anything, but I am most willing to make the effort.

That's the important part. Here come the details (your queue to leave if you want).

**Reasons Why I Haven't Been Writing:**

Well…geez, put me on the spot without time for cookies or milk. I haven't been writing mostly because of the combined dedications my life has required of me. In the time since I wrote _Memoirs of a Time Traveler_ I have done the following things, each further complicating my life as a burgeoning adult:

1. Began a polyamorous relationship.

2. Managed to get my girlfriend of five years pregnant.

3. Fought with the parents of the newest member of our 'Triad' in the Triangular relationship.

4. Finally given up the idea of trying to treat both of my girlfriends equal in public status and married my pregnant girlfriend (to avoid the evil state of Indiana's bureaucracy).

5. Had my mother-in-law move in to help us with bills.

6. Had a child whom we call Alex.

7. Managed to obtain a 35 hour job (which previously had been 20 hours since after #3 but before #4).

8. Have continued my undergraduate education throughout the entire process.

**Reasons Why I Will Begin Writing Anew:**

These are the reasons why I'm more optimistic about a renewed writing!

1. Resigned from my job since my boss is a douche and was probably going to fire me anyway.

2. Finals are over!

3. Looking for another job and taking care of Alex, but still plenty of free time from the additional hours (some 70 in my week) which have been freed up recently.

4. Because I hate to see 'abandoned' on my stories!

I look forward to presenting everyone with wonderful new material on old ideas. Let it be known, however, that not all of my lack of posting is from a lack of writing. I have written three chapters for various stories when my computer crashed around seven months ago. Don't blame me, blame the elves.

So, without further ado, I bid you welcome into a new age of writing by Ultimagu.


	3. A Sister's Desire

**AN: I do not own any part of the Dune universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**(Story)  
**

Alia slipped past the usual guards protecting the chambers of her brother. It had been many moons on Arrakis since the smell of sex had begun to permeate throughout the entirety of the palace. The three month fasting of Paul Muad'dib had the entire empire in a frenzy as the armies swept far across the water-fat worlds. Now was her opportunity, her one chance to make it into the arms of her brother.

It has been a long time since she looked up at the floating form of Vladmir Harkonnen and spoke softly her prophetic words of doom, "my brother comes." In fact it had been many more moons since that glorious ride of Shai-Hulud upon the Corrino emperor. Here and now her brother no longer came upon anyone; his influence was so marked within the empire that he, as both Prophet and Duke, extended his grasp through his loose religion of the Fremen way.

Yet the politics outside the palace did not interest 14 year old Alia Atriedes. Her concern lay in an erotic coupling with his consort and intended. By the end of the fasting Paul had promised his people that he would marry. Few suspected he intended to marry in the Fremen way with multiple wives.

Alia gazed past a corner only to hold herself back as two Fremen guards continued their patrol past her shadowed spot. It would not be long before word got out that she escaped her handmaids once again and that she would be poaching on her brother's room.

Slipping past the corner and down the ungodly illuminated hallway, Alia came upon the double doors which had held her attention for so long. She had dreamed of these doors and what lay beyond for far longer than her body had been alive. There were so many voices which spoke of what lay beyond those doors; they spoke of the acts which lay beyond with such detail that Alia had to know!

Placing a delicate hand beneath one handle Alia entered the room stealthily, where the musk of the fasting assaulted her senses and let her lose herself from her Bene Gesserit control that her mother had taught her. Letting go of herself in the control she had been trained with, Alia sauntered over as best her body would allow despite her memories and advanced upon the tangled forms of her brother and sisters-to-be.

"Excuse me brother," Alia spoke from the foot of the bed. Her soft words did not carry their full weight upon the romping forms of the imperials figures before her. It was infuriating to come so far only to not be taken seriously despite being one of the only persons in his life who could understand the difficulty of being both past and future! "Paul Atriedes!" Alia yelled a little louder in the voice of their mother. The sound echoed within Paul's distant, some might say 'human', past where dark thoughts envied such blissful days and halted all other thoughts.

Sitting up slowly from his precarious position on top of his wives-to-be, Paul considered his sister before him. Sighing lowly he allowed himself a moment to show an honest face of annoyance, which he knew would hurt his pining sister, but some things have to be done. "Yes, Alia?" He was not thrilled to go through this conversation.

**(Story)**

**AN: May 1st, 2011: Now, at last, there is a serious cliffhanger for everyone to enjoy and frustrate themselves over as I tackle other stories! I would laugh maniacally but I surmise you've already gathered as much from my writing. Very well! Muhahahaha! Reviews are what fuel my desire to write (hint hint).  
**


	4. The Paradox of Dune

**AN: ****I do not own any part of the Dune universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

******(Story)  
**

Few may so willing to tell of the horrors which ensued during the Prophet's reign as Padishah Emperor of the Known Universe. The muffled cries of the fallen during the Tyrant's reign may be of better suiting to one's stomach than that of the incestuous misadventures of Alia the Bewitched. It became of great interest to the empire to know that the Prophet, Paul Muad'dib, announced with a heavy heart that to preserve the bloodlines of his most ancient and noble house Atriedes he would beget children with his sister Alia, who would channel the words of Shai-Hulud into their shared offspring, the twice born Atriedes.

The people did not understand, but it filled them with a sense of perverse knowledge. The Prophet was willing to damn his soul and mind to the Vagrant in order to preserve the order of his new world order. He could be heard shouting a most ancient phrase in one of his public announcements, "Novus Ordo Seclorum." He spoke of an ancient civilization which had prophesied its' own importance to the world and when finally able to establish that order, the civilization had long since lost its' ideals. No one seemed to understand the meaning of their prophet's words.

Now we may understand that the Prophet was speaking of his children and successors, the Accursed Golden Atriedes who ruled the Known Universe from their godly throne. Sure, the beginning of the empire began as an auspicious testament to man's desire to continue changing into a more pure form of world order through the destruction of the old world order. Yet, when Paul Muad'dib would pass on to visit the fertile valleys of Shai-Hulud, Alia the Bewitched would take his place as Regent of the empire. Alia, in time, would be replaced by Leto the II, or Leto the Tyrant.

Let us ponder this succession from the Oral Histories. Let us look at the succession from the ideal to the corrupt. Duke Leto the I beget our founding Prophet, Paul. His reign was one of brilliant success and tragedy as he was a victim of the very order he was attempting to recreate and strengthen. Paul the I, Paul Muad'dib, beget Paul the II who would die at the hands of the Harkonnen, a perfect product of the corrupt old world order if one ever existed. Instead, Paul Muad'dib also beget several children with his consort wife, Chani, our Fremen mother. He beget twins with our Holy Mother before she died in the birthing of these children: Leto the II and Ghanima. With the imperial wife Irulan he beget a Corrino heir who would become the founding of the Vagrant's ways, ever striving to walk in their forefathers lighted footsteps. With Alia, however, the children born from that union would become a curse upon the land as the agents of the Tyrant. Atriedes who knew and saw things within one another's minds. True abominations of mankind if one ever did exist.

But little of this matters now, does it my son? Shai-Hulud still crosses the desert's dunes. Our Prophet was always right and always wrong in his efforts. Mankind is forever stagnant between Shai-Hulud and the Vagrant: the Golden Path and the Butlerian Jihad. Knowing full the consequences of our history with these individuals and paths, the Fremen way is but one of many in the Chain of Humanity. My son, you embark upon a new path, a newer path at least which will always be the same as the one before it. Mankind exists only within these realms of the finite circle of infinity.

**FIN**

**(Story)  
**

**AN: May 2nd, 2011: And here the story is at a point where I deem it to be, truly, complete. Paul's (mis)adventures change the constantly changing future to a fixed point; yet another paradox to add to the collection of Dune paradoxes.**


	5. END

**AN: I do not own any part of the Dune universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**AN: May 13th, 2011: Okay, phew...at fricken' last! This is an 'END' chapter, meaning this is the place that I will comment on your reviews now that the story is finished, so that they do not get in the way of reading the actual story. This will be the final addition of my new standard to all of my chapters and stories (when I'm finally done editing everything). I hope you enjoyed the story! Please review!**

**Review Commentaries:**

**(None at the moment)**


End file.
